The objective of this study is to analyze a series of modern movements within a systematic framework that illuminates especially the quality of "transcendence," by which is meant liberation from the paradoxes of social existence. The scheme that guides selection of movements to be studied is as follows; it is based on the two considerations of (a) type of existential paradox to be transcended and (b) direction that transcendence is to take. I. Paradox: body/mind. Direction: body to mind. Illustration: Faith healing. Opposition: physicalistic healing. II. Paradox: individual/society. Direction: individual to society. Illustration: Socialism. Opposition: Anarchism. III. Paradox: nature/culture. Direction: nature to culture. Illustration: technologism. Opposition: naturism. IV. Paradox: Spirit/matter. Direction: Matter to Spirit. Illustration: mysticism. Opposition: reformism. In terms of this scheme we shall select several movements, at least one for each category, some to be studied (or already under study) by the principal investigators and some to be studied (or already under study) by students. By a phenomenologically oriented method, these movements will be analyzed in depth, and through a seminar (for which no funds are requested) a comparative synthesis of the case studies, in order to accomplish a reformulation of theories of movement, will be attempted.